1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generation of an image file, and more particularly, to generating an image file having object information
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices have the advantage of not being restricted by the length of connection lines and allow the users to enjoy a large range of services while on the move. Wireless communications can be generally divided into infrared communications based on the Infrared Data Association (IrDA) standard and Radio Frequency (RF) communications. Although infrared communication devices have a simple structure and low power consumption, they can only be performed in a relatively small area where the devices face each other. In addition, infrared communications are not possible when an obstacle exists between two infrared communications devices. However, RF communications can be performed regardless of the positioning direction of RF devices, and are not affected by obstacles. RF wireless communication methods include Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) methods, Bluetooth methods, Zigbee methods, Wireless Broadband (WiBro) methods, and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) methods in which objects can be recognized based on unique IDs of the objects. RFID method is a non-touch recognition method used to wirelessly transmit and process information about various objects and their surroundings using devices called RFID tags that are incorporated into the objects.
If a user having an RFID reader is within a predetermined range from an object having an RFID tag, the user can know the information stored in the RFID tag since the RFID reader wirelessly receives an RF signal transmitted from the RFID tag. However, if the user moves outside the predetermined range of the object having the RFID tag, the user cannot know the information stored in the RFID tag. In addition, if only simple information about an object is stored in the RFID tag attached to the object, it is difficult for a user to obtain detailed information about the object having the RFID tag.